Arshia
|place = 6/16|challenges = 7|votesagainst = 4|days = 33 |image2 = |season2 = 14 |tribes2 = |place2 = 6/24 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 11 |days2 = 34 |image3 = |season3 = 20 |tribes3 = |place3 = 2/22 |challenges3 = 6 |votesagainst3 = 2 |days3 = 39 |seasonscompeted = 3 |dayslasted = 106 |tribalwins = 12 |individualwins = 4 |totalchallengewins = 16 |totalvotes = TBD}} , also known as Hals, is a contestant on the online community game , and ! Arshia started her Bang A Rang journey in Palmyra Atoll, where she quickly worked her way into a dominant tribal alliance. At the merge, her social connections grew at an unparalleled rate, with two people eventually playing for her benefit. At the final six, the three men recognized her threat level, and Arshia was sent home after two idol plays, a vote steal, and a tied vote all appeared in the same Tribal Council. She was later awarded the Player of the Season title. Arshia next appeared in Rebirth, where she once again relied on her social connections to stay safe. She impressively rode the middle of the game, strategically feeding information from person to person to gain trust. Despite the lowkey nature of her game, she was sent home in sixth place yet again for being a threat, which was made possible by a surprise 30 minute live Tribal Council. She played once more in Heroes vs. Villains, where she officially solidified herself as one of Bang A Rang's best players. Arshia's social game earned her unbreakable loyalty from five of her ten fellow villains, effectively keeping her covered all game. Always thinking multiple steps ahead, she calculated the exact boot order that would get her to the end. After winning Final Immunity, Arshia had the option to bring two lesser threats to the end and win in a landslide victory, but she ultimately chose to be loyal to her friend. After giving one of the best speeches in the ORG's history, Arshia fell just short of the win in a 6-4-0 vote. She won Player of the Season, becoming the first player to do so twice. Survivor: Palmyra Atoll Bio Name (Age): Hals (18) Timezone: EST Hometown: Toronto What always gets on your nerves?: Catty people, humidity, the word 'phlegm', & men What is your personal claim to fame?: I have a voice message of Justin Trudeau telling me I'm a good girl. What is your favorite TV show or movie? (besides Survivor): Community, The Office, RPDR, or HEATHERS What was the last injury you've survived?: I fell down a flight of stairs today and only cried for 15 minutes Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: I asked someone and they said I'm a CPM4. I'm complicated as fuck and I have a lot of layers... like an onion. What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: My laziness and my utter hatred towards talking about the game Voting History Survivor: Rebirth Bio Name (Age): Tribe: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor player you respect most: Previous Survivor player you respect least: Why did you come back?: Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Arshie Reynolds (20) Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: Canada Personal Claim To Fame: I didn't peak in high school. Inspiration in Life: Lizzo, Mindy Kaling, or Amber Wagner (@jstlbby btw follow her). Pet Peeves: When people burp but don't say excuse me, not being taken seriously, unironic use of "wasteyute" or any emoticon David Hoban likes to use. Previous Finishes: Palmyra Atoll - 6th, Rebirth - 6th Favorite Past Moment: My own? Convincing Yousef Dash that David Hoban got me pregnant during Rebirth Overall? Any time where Becky/Jordan fought with people((ended bitches)) in Malawi Previous Survivor player you respect most: Wendy - literally such an amazing player/person, their track record speaks for itself. Dan - THAT BITCH. malawi was his bitch and rebirth didn't count. Asa - an angel. most robbed person in Rebirth. just like, perfect... Previous Survivor player you respect least: The entire Palmyra Atoll cast excluding Domonique, Sammy, Mai, and Medha. ESPECIALLY Tyler Stacks. Jk, but probably Dovile, just to be boring xo. Why did you come back?: I need to complete my 666. Also becuase of bullying tactics performed by David Hoban. Voting History Trivia Category:Player Of The Season